ngapusi
by garekinclong
Summary: Ada anak hilang di depan kos, Sousuke pun berbaik hati menolongnya. [SouMomo]


**[ ngapusi ]**

 **Free!** bukan milik saya. Fiksi ini dikarang **garekinclong** demi **asupan prbadi** , bukan materiil.

Alternate Universe, mungkin lebih ke Indonesia!AU. Hint homoh, pokoknya! Jayus, plot agak cepat.

Yamazaki **Sousuke** / Mikoshiba **Momotarou**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Mreeeoowwww!"

Jari telunjuk Yamazaki Sousuke menekan tombol ' _enter_ ' sekali hantam. Sisa jari yang lain gemas ingin mengobrak-abrik seisi kamar sebagai pelampiasan stress.

Bayangkan. Diberi tugas yang harus diselesaikan dalam sehari sementara Sousuke belum mempelajari materi yang digunakan sebagai bahan tugas. Materi itu tergolong sulit, mungkin butuh lebih dari satu hari untuk memahaminya baik-baik.

Dikejar garismati bukan hal yang diinginkan semua orang, tentu saja. Termasuk Sousuke sendiri yang kini berjuang mati-matian diselingi mencari bahan dari internet menggunakan kuota _smartphone_ miliknya—Sousuke ogah bermalam di warung internet karena banyak manusia malam yang ia benci menjadikan tempat itu sebagai area tongkrongan wajib meski dibatasi bilik.

Bodohnya, Sousuke lupa menyumpal telinga agar dirinya tetap tenang walau batin sudah menjerit berserah diri.

Jadi selama pikirannya fokus antara tugas dan pembahasan materi, telinganya mendengar jeritan dua kucing berdebat di malam hari.

"Arrrrghhhh!" Sousuke memberi tamparan keras pada kedua pipi lalu merenggangkan tubuh untuk relaksasi diri, sebagai tanda tugas dengan sistem kebut semalam itu mampu ia selesaikan secara gila-gilaan.

Seusai menyimpan tugas dalam laptop dan dikopi di _flashdisk_ , Sousuke keluar dari kamar dan mencari sandal jepit hitam kesayangannya dalam barisan alas kaki di rak dekat pintu rumah kos.

Meninggalkan teman kos lain kamar yang dipastikan sudah terlelap dibalut selimut tebal.

"Mreeeeeooowwww!"

"MREEEEWWWW!"

Sousuke justru mendatangi arah pertengkaran dua kucing yang ternyata mengambil tempat di depan kos-kosan. Stressnya masih mengumpul di kepala, sehingga ia butuh sesuatu untuk mencurahkan segala emosi. Bisa jadi ia mencekik kucing itu, bisa jadi ia menerbangkan kucing itu ke langit.

Tergantung bagaimana nuraninya berkata apa.

Sebelum manik hijau toska menemukan eksistensi dua kucing penyebab kebisingan tengah malam, ia justru menyadari manusia berkepala oranye lurus acak-acakan tengah berjongkok.

Sousuke tak lantas menyapa seseorang itu—karena dirinya masih terlalu stress untuk mengeluarkan suara selain teriakan penuh kata pisuh.

Melihat arah jongkok orang itu, ternyata dua kucing penyebab bising mulai meredamkan suara—

—karena sedang asyik _saling menindih_.

"Kok mereka saling naik begitu? Bertengkar versi lain, ya?"

Celetukan si Rambut Oranye yang Sousuke sadari lebih awal membuatnya terbatuk beberapa kali. Asli, Sousuke seperti baru mendengar perkataan polos dari manusia yang belum mengenal bab sistem reproduksi.

Dari postur punggung, Sousuke yakin ia sudah termasuk remaja ke atas. Tapi bisa saja penampilan menipu umur, itu hal yang sudah awam terjadi, bukan?

"Apa aku perlu mempraktekannya, ya? Sebal juga kalau adu tonjok melulu."

Buyar sudah. Sousuke yang tadinya berniat melampiaskan amarah malah tertawa sepuasnya dalam hitungan satu menit. Tertawa lebih dari lima menit dianggap sakit jiwa, menurut Sousuke. Karena suara tawa berat itu mengudara, si Rambut Oranye mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara sementara dua kucing tadi selesai _saling tindih_ dan melalang buana entah kemana.

"Kok ketawa?" si Rambut Oranye yang tak disangka mengerucutkan bibir, protes akan respon refleks dari Sousuke.

"Umur berapa, sih? Yakin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan dua kucing tadi?" Sousuke menahan tawa lebih lanjut. Kedua telapak kaki masih setia menapak di atas tanah berbalut ubin, bukan aspal karena jalur depan kos bukanlah jalan raya.

"Bertengkar, 'kan?"

Sousuke menaikkan kedua alis. Ia bersyukur sebentar karena kepenatannya hilang dalam sekejap padahal baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kos—untungnya, bapak kos memperbolehkan untuk keluar malam-malam asal jangan lupa dikunci lagi pintu rumahnya.

"Bukan, dodol. Kalau mau tahu, cari sendiri di buku pelajaran biologi. Atau tanya temanmu yang mesum," Sousuke menimpali tanpa rasa bersalah pun tanpa sensor. Melihat dari tampang si bocah—ia anggap begitu, sudahlah—yang benar-benar terlihat _polos_ , setidaknya golongan remaja tahu benar apa yang ia maksudkan.

Sousuke malah ragu kalau ada remaja yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu perihal _mesum_. Kasus langka, sungguh. Atau pergaulannya yang kelewat baik?

' _Tapi tadi ia menyebutkan adu tonjok, 'kan?_ '

Nah. Sousuke bingung.

"Mesum? Maksudnya?"

Seriuuuuuuuus? Sousuke perlu ketawa setan musim dua? Padahal telinganya sudah sering mendengar guyonan jorok dari teman-teman kampus, dan menganggap apa yang ia dengar adalah biasa. Tapi kali ini?

Sousuke harus menjelaskan dari awal?

'Kan tidak?

Yakin, pasti nilai biologi anak ini _jeblok_ sampai perlu ditebali pakai tinta merah alami—darah.

"Anak siapa, sih? Kok malam-malam keluyuran?" edisi bapak-bapak rumah tangga, Sousuke mulai menceramahi dengan benar. Setidaknya setelah mendengar kalimat-kalimat polos barusan.

"Aku kabur dari rumah, Kak. Aku capek dimarahin!" si Rambut Oranye mendadak cerita. Begitu diperhatikan lagi—efek penglihatan menurun pada malam hari—ternyata pipi kiri bocah itu agak kebiruan, ditambah plester yang menempel di sudut bibir.

Sousuke miris, tapi ia takkan mengeluh penuh manja jika fisiknya penuh luka.

"Aku sendiri capek habis dikejar waktu, tapi untung waktunya berlebih jadi sekarang bisa santai sampai pagi hari," Sousuke ikutan mencurahkan hati, lututnya ditekuk agar pantatnya mencium ubin. Pegal berdiri.

"Ada, ya, orang yang namanya waktu?"

Sousuke tidak jadi tertawa. Selera humornya terhitung rendah kalau ia tertawa di setiap kalimat penuh humor picisan itu—walau yang berkata malah tak berniat melawak.

"Serius, anak siapa, sih?" telapak tangan lebar mulai mengacak rambut oranye sampai puas. Sousuke gemas akut, ternyata masih ada anak yang belum mengejar ilmu sampai ke negeri Cina. Tidak, bahkan belum sampai ke luar kecamatan.

"Aduh, Kak. Jangan diacak-acak!" tangan Sousuke ditahan agar menjauh dari kepala milik si Rambut Oranye, "Rambutku udah gimbal, gak perlu digimbalin lagi!"

"Oh, maaf."

Tapi Sousuke menikmatinya karena rambut si bocah begitu lembut meski acak-acakan. Mungkin dia doyan pakai _shampoo_ tapi jarang sisiran?

"Kakak namanya siapa?"

"Yamazaki Sousuke."

"Kak Yamazaki, yah! Aku Mikoshiba Momotarou, Kak!"

Momotarou menampilkan jajaran gigi yang rapih saat menarik kedua sudut bibir sampai kedua mata menyipit. Sousuke tersenyum santai, tak seceria Momotarou. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan pembawaan dewasa kalau nyengir lebar. Malu, bro.

"Kak Yamazaki keren, ya. Aku boleh tidur di rumahmu?"

"Ngapain? Pulang saja sana, biasanya orangtua selalu khawatir setelah kaplokin anaknya sendiri."

"Kak Yamazaki ganteng, ya."

"Oi gak perlu muji."

Momotarou mengulum senyum malu-malu, tapi mata penuh determinasi masih tak padam—agar bisa menginap di 'rumah' Sousuke.

"Aku masih takut pulang, Kak. Boleh, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Sejujurnya, ada empat larangan yang tercantum di kos-kosan milik Bapak Matsuoka secara tersirat. Larangan itu disebutkan saat penyambutan penghuni kos yang baru. Perlu dihapalkan, tidak perlu ditempelkan. (Dalam dalih tidak mengotori dinding kamar.)

Pertama, dilarang melakukan tindakan asusila atau berbahaya lainnya di dalam kos. Kedua, dilarang menukar barang tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya, kecuali barang milik bersama. (Di poin ini, seluruh penghuni kos sepakat melanggarnya dengan menganggap 'semua barang yang terletak di kos adalah milik bersama', tanpa persetujuan Bapak Matsuoka, pastinya). Ketiga, dilarang membuang sampah sembarangan, diharap menjaga kebersihan.

Keempat, dilarang membawa orang asing berupa wanita atau anak-anak ke dalam kamar.

Dan Momotarou terhitung sebagai anak-anak di mata Sousuke. Poin keempat.

"…Ya, sudah. Ayo masuk."

Toh Sousuke bisa jelaskan kalau dia anak tetangga yang habis mendapat kekerasan. Niat Sousuke juga baik, menolong sesama makhluk hidup. Bapak Matsuoka orangnya menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan dan nilai moral, apa ia perlu mendapat penalti berat kalau niatnya menolong orang?

Positif. Sousuke tidak punya beban berat saat mengajak Momotarou masuk ke kos-kosan. Kalau didenda ya silakan, dompet juga masih tebal padahal hampir memasuki akhir bulan. Kalau dendanya lebih besar ya gampang, tinggal hutang ke teman.

Hidup itu tidak perlu berpikir keras seperti saat Sousuke gila-gilaan mengerjakan tugas. Kalau bisa mendapat solusi dan rencana ke depan dengan kepala yang dingin, kenapa tidak?

.

.

.

"Mikoshiba—"

"Momo saja, Kak! Biar akrab."

"Momo, terserah, tidur di kasur, ya. Aku mau tidur di lantai."

"Loooooh?"

Momotarou menarik ujung kaos oblong warna cokelat milik Sousuke, kali ini pintaannya pun perlu dituruti.

Sudah berapa kali Sousuke mengabulkan permintaan Momotarou?

Memangnya Sousuke lemah dalam menghadapi orang yang lebih muda? Setahunya, sih, tidak. Tapi Sousuke agak payah untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan orang lain, jadi…

…mungkin karena Momotarou gampang diajak bicara?

"Tidur berdua di satu kasur itu sempit, apalagi kasurku hampir tipis seperti karpet. Setidaknya masih ada kapas di dalamnya," Sousuke menggelar tikar di samping kasur, "sudah, sana tidur."

"Loooooh aku maunya tidur sama Kak Yamazakiiiiiii," Momotarou sengaja memanjangkan kata tertentu agar pintaannya menguat, "pokoknya sama Kak Yamazak—"

Mulut Momotarou disumpal permen jahe. Awalnya tersedak, tapi Momotarou bisa mengunyahnya.

"Ya, ya. Merengek lagi, kutendang keluar."

"Yeeeeeeey!"

Momotarou menelan kunyahan permen yang empuk, lalu memposisikan diri di sebelah kanan kasur yang justru berbentur dengan tembok. Sousuke hampir lupa,

"Cuci kaki dulu."

"Kelanjur, Kak! Langsung tidur saja, ya?"

"Mau tidur di jalanan?"

"Oh oke, Kak."

Bagus, Sousuke mampu mengambil kontrol penuh sekarang. Setelah beberapa kali ia perlu menurut ya ya ya oke tidak masalah, kini Momotarou bisa sampai ciut saat ditimpali ancaman.

Mengantar dengan hati-hati, Momotarou sukses cuci kaki di kamar mandi tanpa ketahuan penghuni lain.

"Kak Yamazaki baik, ya."

Momotarou masih sempat memuji padahal lampu sudah mati dan Sousuke hampir terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Tidur."

"Terima kasih, Kak."

"Sama-sam—tidur."

"Ya, Kak."

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami kebisingan saat bekerja keras demi menyambung hidup di masa kuliah, kini mimpi indah Sousuke—berupa meraih IP tertinggi seangkatan—dikacaukan dengan gedoran pintu.

"BANGUN SOSKEEEEE DOSBING MINTA KETEMUAN PAGI, ANTERIN KE KAMPUS TOLONGGGG!"

Matanya mulai terbuka, namun hidung seperti membaur dalam semak halus. Setelah mengendus beberapa kali dan menyerap aroma masuk ke dalam hidung, barulah Sousuke sadar kalau yang ia cium adalah surai oranye.

Dan kedua tangannya menangkup tubuh dalam pelukan.

Sousuke seratus persen sadar posisinya sekarang; terbangun dalam keadaan memeluk anak orang—bisa-bisa ia terjerat kasus pedofil!

Maka ia menampar pelan pipi kenyal kepemilikan Momotarou agar menyadarkan si bolang (bocah hilang) ini kembali ke realita.

"Bangun, oi."

"Nggghhh…."

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mengapit hidung si surai oranye, menunggu sampai kesadarannya dipaksa untuk kembali. Dirasa-rasa, ternyata hidung Momotarou mungil menggemaskan pula.

"Haff haff haff!" Momotarou menghembuskan napas lewat mulut tak teratur, "Haaakkk!"

Sousuke melepaskan jepitannya, "Siapa suruh tidur terus."

"Kaaaak?"

Dan lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu baru sadar kali kedua, jika kondisi mereka masih sama. Saling berhadapan dalam posisi tiduran, serta tangan kanan Sousuke yang merengkuh sebagian bahu Momotarou.

Sontak saja Sousuke bangun agar tak terlena terlalu lama di atas kasur.

"SOSKEEEEE PINJAM WAXXX!" teriakan kali kedua yang terdengar dari luar kamar. Sousuke berdeham pelan agar suasana tak terlalu menegangkan—atau hanya dirinya yang demikian.

"SOSKEEEEE AKU MASUK KE KAMARMU!"

Sousuke baru _nyantol_ kalau di dalam kamarnya ada keberadaan yang tak diinginkan. Buru-buru menahan gagang pintu, temannya sudah membuka daun pintu duluan.

"SOSKEEE AKU PINJAM WAX MERK—Oh?"

Mampus edisi revisi ke-3. Sousuke memalingkan muka hingga kedua mata hanya memandang tembok putih bersih tanpa poster apalagi kalender. Sementara Momotarou masih mendudukkan diri di kasur tanpa panik sekalipun.

Sang teman baik sekaligus putra dari pemilik kos-kosan—Matsuoka Rin—menganga dalam pakaian rapih _plus_ harum wewangian.

"Lho, Sousuke? Kok…" Rin hampir lupa tujuan utama mendobrak pintu kamar, pikirannya teralihkan secara sempurna dengan sosok Momotarou.

"Rin, dengar," Sousuke mencoba menjelaskan, namun matanya masih menatap tembok putih, "aku hanya berniat menolongnya. Semalam dia takut pulang ke rumah karena habis dipukul orangtuanya. Aku tidak tega membiarkannya di luar sendirian sampai pagi."

Penjelasan terpanjang seumur hidup, bahkan Sousuke merasa lebih banyak bicara saat ini daripada ditanyai dosen nantinya.

"Aku hanya membantunya, meski di sini dilarang membawa anak-anak."

"Sousuke," Rin menghampiri, mencoba membuat Sousuke menatapnya meski ia tahu sahabatnya itu malu—tertangkap basah begini, siapa yang tidak malu? (Jawabannya; Momotarou), "Sousuke, dengar aku sekarang. Waxmu kupinjam nanti."

Sousuke dan Rin saling berpandangan.

Rin berkata penuh keyakinan.

"Momo itu adik tingkatmu, Sousuke. Siapa bilang dia anak-anak? Jadi sah-sah saja kalau dia numpang tidur di sini."

Dari belakang punggung Sousuke, Momotarou menyahut dalam suara gembira, "Dan tadi malam aku cuma dipukuli orang-orang mabuk saat mencaritahu kos Kak Yamazaki yang ternyata satu kos dengan Kak Rin. Maaf sudah berbohong, Kak!"

"Daan," Rin mengambil wax dalam laci meja belajar di sudut ruangan, lalu dirinya kembali ke ambang pintu untuk pergi dari kamar sewa Sousuke.

"Ingat tidak kalau aku pernah cerita tentang adik kelas yang mengagumimu luar dalam? Selamat menjalani hubungan lebih dalam dengan Momo, Sousuke."

Rin keluar, Sousuke hanya menatap nanar.

"Kak Yamazaki?"

"..."

"Kaaak?"

"…."

"Aku rencana kos di sini, Kak. Jadi aku bisa apel ke Kakak tanpa harus jauh-jauh dari rumah!"

"….Kalau bisa, satu kamar denganku."

"Maunya, sih—Hah?"

Sousuke keluar, mata Momotarou berbinar,

"KAK YAMAZAKIIII!"

* * *

 **a/n** : ngapusi (bahasa jawa) = berbohong

dari awal ganyambunggggggg sama ending yaudah penting nyumbangggggg soumomo! Hore! Maaf endingnya tidak ngejrenk (?). Lain kali mau bikin soumomo dengan plot terperinci juga, ga gabut kayak gini www.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan karena saya bikinnya spontanitas (?). Saya gak inget utang fic, malah bikin fic baru orz.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
